


Ognuno festeggia San Valentino come può

by michirukaiou7



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: Crack, M/M, Missing Scene, Valentine's Day, Yaoi
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-07
Updated: 2015-01-07
Packaged: 2018-03-06 13:58:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3136946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/michirukaiou7/pseuds/michirukaiou7
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: <a href="http://www.phantasma7.altervista.org/Challenges/criticombola.html">Criticombola, 87. Luci rosse vagamente caste</a></p><p>Quelli erano i momenti peggiori, ovvero l’imbarazzante dopo delle loro notti insieme, che lui non sapeva proprio come gestire</p>
            </blockquote>





	Ognuno festeggia San Valentino come può

Akihito aprì un occhio, continuando a tenere il viso affondato per metà nel cuscino, e scrutò l’ambiente circostante: la camera da letto di Asami era striata dalla luce che entrava dagli interstizi della saracinesca e il padrone di casa si muoveva per la stanza, impegnato a vestirsi, una sigaretta già accesa in bocca.

Quelli erano i momenti peggiori, ovvero l’imbarazzante  _dopo_  delle loro notti insieme, che lui non sapeva proprio come gestire; spesso, quindi, si fingeva ancora addormentato e scrutava di sottecchi Asami, dedicandosi alla doccia prima ed alla colazione (che trovava immancabilmente sul tavolo di cucina) non appena sentiva il tonfo del portone che si chiudeva. Anche quella mattina, quindi, attese che l’uomo uscisse e poi si alzò, dedicandosi di ottimo umore alla doccia.

 _Adorava_  quella casa, anche se non lo avrebbe mai ammesso: era piena di cose fantastiche che la rendevano comodissima, come una doccia gigantesca, di quelle piene di manopole per direzionare il getto, una vasca altrettanto grande in un altro angolo di quella piazza d’armi che era il bagno (roba che metà di casa sua sarebbe comodamente entrata lì dentro); e poi l’aria condizionata in ogni stanza, una moquette sofficissima (che viveva nel terrore di macchiare accidentalmente), una cucina extra lusso sul cui tavolo nero e lucido lo attendeva il vassoio delle delizie.

Odioso che Asami sapesse sempre cosa gli piaceva, mentre lui rimaneva un odioso punto interrogativo altro un metro e novanta o più.

C’erano sempre le ciambelle con la glassa, il cappuccino con tanta schiuma e un disegnino fatto col cacao in polvere, e lui era contento, anche se si aspettava sempre qualcos’altro; insomma, era come se gli mancasse qualcosa, anche se il suo stomaco annunciava festante che no, c’era tutto quel di cui lui aveva bisogno. Eppure, qualcosa mancava sempre… ma cosa?

Beh quel mattino, avvertendo uno strano tuffo al cuore, Akihito ebbe la vaga sensazione di aver inquadrato il problema: poggiato tra la scatola delle ciambelle e la zuccheriera, un bigliettino bianco faceva bella mostra di sé; sentendo un bizzarro  _Tum tum_  nelle orecchie, il ragazzo sollevò il foglietto (“foglietto”  _un cavolo_ , Asami non poteva esimersi dall’usare della costosissima carta intestata manco per un cavolo di bigliettino di buongiorno. Un momento: perché lui si aspettava che quello lì gli lasciasse una cosa del genere?!).

 

_Manderò una macchina a prenderti stasera alle dieci a casa tua. Non sforzarti a cercare scuse, so benissimo che non hai impegni, visto che ieri, mentre tentavi di fingerti un bevitore coscienzioso, non hai fatto che blaterare in merito alla tua disoccupazione e “al vuoto delle tue giornate”._

_Asami Ryuichi_

 

Akihito ripensò alla sera prima e,  _effettivamente_ , aveva avuto la sconsiderata idea di uscire di casa dopo aver riconsiderato le sue finanze ed aver osservato sconsolato il bianco accecante della sua agenda degli impegni; doveva porre un freno a quella situazione, così avrebbe finito per vuotare il sacco con Asami ogni santa volta che beveva un bicchiere! Takaba respinse con decisione il problema: in quel momento aveva troppa fame per potersi soffermare su una sciocchezza simile, soprattutto se una deliziosa schiera di ciambelle glassate lo fissava con i suoi deliziosi zuccherini colorati…

 

La lussuosa auto nera fermò davanti al condominio di Akihito: il ragazzo ignorò l’espressione imperturbabile dell’autista – tanto gli uomini di Asami erano tutti uguali: degli armadi in giacca e cravatta, i visi senza espressione e la bocca inchiavardata – e salì nella portiera che gli veniva aperta (cosa che  _detestava_ , perché faceva tanto gesto galante da film americano e lui si imbarazzava a morte, visto che non era una bella fanciulla dalla lunga chioma bionda e l’abbondante davanzale da incantare con certe moine!). Fu inutile tentare di sapere quale fosse la destinazione dell’appuntamento: gli armadi che lavoravano per quello lì parlavano solo a comando e solo se a comandare era il loro capo; l’unico che gli rivolgeva la parola spontaneamente era quello con gli occhiali che stava sempre con Asami e, di solito, apriva bocca con lui solo per sgridarlo o ordinargli qualcosa, squadrandolo sempre dall’alto in basso, manco avesse a che fare con un moccioso o un insetto. Stupido quattrocchi.

La macchina viaggiava silenziosa tra le strade illuminate di Tokyo, passando da un quartiere all’altro senza che lui potesse intuire dove fossero diretti: casa di Asami non era da quel lato della città, non lo era il Sion, né nessun altro posto in cui ricordava di essere stato con lui; un leggerissimo campanello d’allarme risuonò nella sua testa quando, lungo i palazzi attorno a lui, iniziò a vedere insegne bizzarre – tra cui una trashissima riproduzione del castello della Disney piazzato in cima ad un edificio, illuminato come un carillon.

La macchina fermò e l’autista gli aprì la portiera, indicandogli l’entrata piuttosto discreta di un locale, e gli porse una chiave elettronica – Il numero della stanza è sulla scheda. Il capo ha detto di aspettarlo lì – detto ciò, fece ritorno alla sua macchina, lasciando Akihito in piedi in mezzo ad una di quelle strade secondarie che si affacciano sulle arterie principali di Tokyo; spiazzato, sollevò lo sguardo e notò l’insegna: un grande cuore rosso, al cui centro brillava la parola  _Love_ , che, in un colpo solo, gli diede la misura di dove accidenti gli avesse dato appuntamento quel bastardo.

Era giusto lì, con una furia cieca nello sguardo, tutto intento a cercare una stazione della metropolitana per andarsene, quando udì una voce fastidiosamente nota alle spalle – Ti basta essere lasciato davanti ad una porta per perderti?

Con una specie di ringhio, Takaba si voltò verso Asami, che scendeva tranquillamente dalla macchina –  _Tu!_

– Perché, avevi appuntamento con qualcun altro?

– Tieniti il tuo sarcasmo e i tuoi inviti del cavolo! Io me ne torno a casa!

– Il capo è stanco – tagliò corto Kirishima, affacciandosi dal finestrino – Perciò entra in albergo e smettila di fare i capricci.

– Che diavolo c’entri, tu, adesso?! – scattò Takaba; prima che potesse fare un passo, Asami lo agguantò per la collottola e lo trascinò di peso prima nella hall e poi nell’ascensore.

– Chi ti ha detto che volevo entrare qui dentro?!

– Non vedo perché non avresti dovuto – commentò l’altro, accendendosi una sigaretta.

– Forse perché pensavo di essere qualcosa di meglio di uno da portare in un albergo a ore!

– Hai la chiave? – chiese tranquillamente Asami, incamminandosi lungo il corridoio.

–  _Rispondi_!

– La tua non era una domanda. Su, apri.

– Voglio andarmene a casa.

C’era qualcosa di spaventoso nel modo in cui quell’uomo sapeva guardarlo in certi momenti e, una volta tanto, la rabbia gli morì in gola e si mise a frugare nelle tasche in cerca della tessera elettronica; impiegò un po’ per usarla (domandandosi cosa ci fosse di tanto brutto nelle vecchie chiavi di una volta) e, quando la porta scattò, la spinse leggermente con le dita, senza riuscire a guardare in faccia l’altro uomo.

Nella camera le luci erano già accese ed illuminavano di un rosato soffuso le pareti bianche, inframmezzata da tende e tappezzerie di velluto scarlatto; da una cantimplora piena di ghiaccio sbucava il collo di una bottiglia di champagne costoso e tutto sarebbe stato perfetto per una scena da film americano, se al centro del letto circolare, coperto di seta bianca, ci fosse stata una cascata di petali di rose rosse. Invece, con immane gioia di Akihito, la romantica cornice di quell’alcova era composta una pioggia di meravigliosi cioccolatini: alcuni bianchi, altri scurissimi, altri ancora di un marroncino delicato, decorati con la perizia di un gioiello cesellato, con ripieni che non aveva mai assaggiato.

Come se non fosse bastato, in una grande coppa, poggiata accanto alla cantimplora, faceva bella mostra di sé un gelato alla crema variegato al caramello: per un meraviglioso istante, Takaba ebbe la celestiale sensazione di trovarsi in un sogno; poi sentì lo scatto di un accendino alle sue spalle e si ricordò, piuttosto, di essere in un potenziale incubo.

– Fare un regalo di San Valentino a te è più semplice che farlo ad una ragazzina delle superiori.

Sì, era un incubo, sbuffò Akihito.

– Sei abituato a portare delle minorenni negli alberghi ad ore? L’elenco degli orrori che commetti non finisce mai!

– Sei tu che lo stai dicendo – commentò Asami, spegnendo la sua sigaretta in un posacenere – Comunque, a differenza di qualcun altro, non ci tengo a collezionare guai con la polizia, perciò no, niente minorenni nel mio letto.

Il ragazzo si lasciò distrarre dalla vista della distesa di dolcetti, che lo fissava dal letto come un esercito di minuscole sirene dalle carni di morbido cioccolato cremoso, perciò, quando Asami lo spintonò leggermente verso il materasso, si sentì un navigante pronto a gettarsi nell’abbraccio di quelle pericolosissime ammaliatrici.

L’uomo scosse sconsolato il capo.

– Non crescerai mai.

– Hai detto qualcosa? – bofonchiò Akihito, la bocca piena  di cioccolato.

Asami si sedette ghignando sul letto – Ho detto che devi  _guadagnarti_  tutto questo ben di Dio.

Takaba sbarrò lo sguardo – Non vorrai mica dire…

L’uomo gli mise sotto il naso il primo cioccolatino e poi si sporse verso di lui – Vediamo se riesci a guadagnartelo…

Akihito fece le bizze, ma alla fine cedette: non avrebbe ammesso comunque di preferire il sesso al cioccolato, anche perché  _non era_  così.


End file.
